It is conventional practice to provide fluid operated turbine machines with a trip valve and a trip valve mechanism to close the trip valve upon the occurrence of an abnormal condition adversely affecting the operation of the turbine. The closing of the trip valve interrupts the flow of operating fluid to the turbine. Typically, the mechanism for operating the trip valve includes a reset lever or the like connected to the trip valve and biased toward a valve closing position by spring means or the like. The reset lever is restrained against valve closing operation by a restraining member normally positioned in engagement with the reset lever. The restraining member conventionally takes the form of a pivotally mounted lever such as a bell crank and the trip mechanism for moving it out of engagement with the reset lever consists of a centrifugally operated trip pin. Upon overspeed of the turbine, the trip pin engages an arm associated with the restraining member to move it about its pivot and out of engagement with the reset lever to thereby permit the valve to close. In some cases, however, the geometry of the valve body prevents the reset lever from direct connection with the restraining member. Since the reset lever and restraining member are each pivotally mounted, their connection by one or more intermediate members such as to form a three rod linkage, for example, presents problems as to interference with/by other members. This is further complicated by the fact that the trip valve stem typically reciprocates.